1. Background and Relevant Art
Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer various forms of data. The data used, manipulated, and transferred by systems and devices may be digital electronic data, may be analog data, may be a digital representation of analog data, or any number of other forms of data. Accordingly, the performance of many computing tasks are distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computing environments.
Computer systems are now ubiquitous in music, sound, video, and other digital data applications. Digital computers are used as sound equalizers and in myriad other capacities in the digital storage and manipulation of data (which often represents underlying analog data). In using present technology, data is often lost in cleanup, processing, or manipulation of digital data which represents, for example, sound or video. Further, it is very often difficult to isolate particular parts of digital data (such as sound or video) in order to playback that particular part, removing other extraneous information, or to remove that particular part to produce a subset of the data without that particular part (such as, for example, removing a particular person's voice from an audio track or removing background freeway noise from a cell phone conversation).
Much in the audio world is focused around analyzer, equalizer, and phase technology (e.g., test, cleanup, etc.). There is a need for a mechanism for identifying patterns within an audio source and there is a need for tools which can analyze digital data to isolate particular patterns in order to apply desirable masks and/or filters to digital data.